The First Frontier
by The Power of a Pen
Summary: A young ensign with a desk job, finally gets his chance at glory. Read how the ensign reaches his dreams while saving the most important people in the galaxy. Takes place on Earth while Picard and his crew are on their five year journey.


Disclaimer:I do not own the Star Trek Universe...all ownership goes to Gene Roddenberry

The First Frontier

Earth, The First Frontier, This is the story of the day Ensign Edward Jonson got his chance at heroism.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "WHA-", I woke up abruptly,"7:00! I'm Late, oh crap, I'm late." I jumped out of bed, put on my clothes, and ran outside. I ran to the local transporter room, and typed in the coordinates for Starfleet headquarters. "Energize." I ran into the engineering room just in time. "Sleep in again Jonson," I nodded to my fellow ensign, Ensign Stewarts. I sat down at my cubical, and gathered my paperwork for my presentation about dilithium efficiency.

Ensign Kim walked by and said,"You ready for the big presentation Ed." "I'm pretty nervous, I heard the Talaxian and Andoran ambassadors will be joining the meeting along with the Orion and Bajoran ambassadors, not to mention Admiral Hendricks, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied. "Well, good luck." She said while walking away.

I decided to go outside to clear my head a little. I got up and started to walk, I deliberately took the long way to give myself some time to think. I thought about everything that could go wrong in the presentation, it was really bringing me down, so by the time I got outside, I was miserable. I looked at the sky, it was dark, but calm, almost like the calm before a storm. I decided to go inside and get myself ready for the presentation. I walked into the bathroom, to straighten out my uniform. I looked into the mirror, and remembered how hard it was to get into Starfleet. My yellow uniform gave me hope, and as I walked out of the bathroom, I felt like I could do anything.

I checked my watch, and realized I had 15 minutes until the presentation. I headed to the presentation room, when I reached, no one was there. I decided to start setting up.

I finished just as Admiral Hendericks, and the other ambassadors walked in. When they all settled down, and gave me the permission to start, I began, "Gentlemen, welcome, today I would like to make a proposition to you all. I have found a way to increase the power of dilithium crystals in a warp drive by over 1000%. My proposition is to enrich the dilithium in a way humanity used do to uranium to make, so called weapons grade, by doing this the power of the dilithium crystal will allow us to cross the warp threshold, and-"

CRACK! Admiral Hendericks slumped over, his body spazing with electricity. I quickly pulled out my tricorder, and scanned him. "No life signs, he's dead."

Another shot was fired, but this time it missed its target of the Orion ambassador. "GET DOWN EVERYONE, UNDER TABLE!" I yelled while running towards the control panel.

I pressed the buttons to reinforce the doors and windows. CRACK CRACK CRACK!

The assassin shot 3 more shots at the windows, but they held. The assassin came out of the bushes with 7 other people, you could now tell they were romulans. The one in the front yelled from outside the door,"You and the other ambassadors are now our hostages, resistance is futile, come out of the room or we will be forced to kill you and the others."

"You'll kill us anyway", I yelled back.

I turned around to survey the situation, the Orion had fainted, Hendericks was dead, the Andoran was freaking out, and the Bajoran was cursing the Cardassians. "Are any of you trained in medicine," I asked. No one answered. "OK, everyone calm down, is anyone trained as a medic." I asked again. They looked at each other with quizzically until the Andoran raised his hand.

"Ok, you check on the Orion, and see what kind of phaser killed Admiral Hendericks. He nodded. The romulans were trying to break open the window, I could tell by their red shirts that they were government assassins. So the Romulans want humans gone, what a surprise. I dimmed the windows so they wouldn't see what was going on inside. I decided to check all security channels, and to put out a priority one red alert.

"They've set off an EMP wave, it's impossible to communicate with the outside, or to transport ourselves out." I said to no one in particular.

Ok Ed think, think, think! What if I were able to use the power of my enriched dilithium crystals prototype to kick start a computer in here? What system should I kick start?

I got it.

"I'm going to see if I can modify the machinery in here to use my enriched dilithium crystals to get power, I want one of you to keep me posted on the progress of the Romulan assassins." I said.

The Bajoran nodded. This'll take about thirty minutes I thought.

"OK, I'm almost done with the modification, I'll need five more minutes." I said.

"You might not have five minutes, the Romulans have brought a drill," he said worriedly.

"OK" I acknowledged. Almost done, I can do this. I've got to figure out the exact energy frequency the dilithium is giving out.

"They're almost done drilling!"

"Almost got it," I said.

"THEY'RE ALMOST HERE!"

"So Close!" I yelled.

"THEY'RE HERE!" He screamed.

"I've got it!" I yelled.

"Finally, you shall die," the Romulan said as he stepped through the hole.

"Energize," I said. "What… NOOOOOOOOOOO-"The Romulan screamed as he was transported straight into the Starfleet Maximum Security Brig.

Lieutenant's Log Star Date 48580.82, after the ambassador incident, I was given the golden star award, the highest reward a star fleet officer can receive, and I was also promoted to lieutenant. All the ambassadors were safe, and Admiral Hendericks was given a proper military funeral. Like usual, the Romulan Star Empire denied that these assassins ever worked for them, but all of Starfleet knows about their true intentions. As for me, life is pretty good, my proposition was accepted, and it is now being added to all Starfleet Ships. I earned the Engineer of the Year award for it; Lieutenant Jonson, I like it.

AN:Hope you like it, more stories will be coming your way soon.


End file.
